¡Inocencia!
by EtSuKo-DoNo
Summary: Él lo sabía, leer las cosas ajenas era un delito y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Hay cosas que difícilmente salen de nuestros pensamientos; pero él no pensó en ello cuando se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de obedecer a su hermano.
1. Golpe del destino

**Ohayo!**

**Disclaimer: **Sobra mencionar que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto ^o^

Esta de mas decir que este Fanfiction es de mi autoria.

**I Capitulo**

**¡Golpe del destino!**

Eran las 7:00 am en la villa oculta de la hoja y los estudiantes de segundo año de la academia ninja, acababan de entrar a su respectiva aula. Todos se encontraban dispuestos a recibir la magistral clase del profesor Yamato; pero por lo visto este día, el maestro estaba decidido a no aparecerse por el aula. Ya había pasado una larga hora y el profesor aun no hacia presencia en el lugar.

Los alumnos comenzaron a exasperarse conformé pasaba el tiempo; por lo que ellos podían asimilar, el maestro no llegaría ese día a clases y si el maestro no llegaba, quería decir…

¡Día libre!

—¡Shikamaru vamos a jugar un rato! ¿Sí?— preguntó un niño rubio y de ojos azules llenos de vida y alegría; mientras tomaba y jalaba de la camisa a un niño con el cabello café amarrado en una coleta muy alta, que daba la apariencia de una piña, y ojos negros; que le miraba con mucho aburrimiento y pereza.

—Oye Naruto, deja de jalarme ¿quieres?— preguntó el chico perezoso mirándolo con flojera y tratando de zafarse de su agarre; hasta que el pequeño rubio se canso y lo soltó con un bufido —Eres una persona bastante problemática… ¿Es qué acaso tienes que arrastrarme a tus juegos contigo?— cuestionó poniendo su cabeza sobre su mano mientras bostezaba.

—¡Vamos Shikamaru! nosotros también queremos jugar—dijo igualmente animado que el rubio, un niño algo gordito y con graciosas espirales en sus mejillas. Detrás de él, se encontraba un niño con marcas rojas en sus mejillas y un pequeño cachorro.

—Ah… todos son unos problemáticos— dijo el niño del cabello de piña mientras lanzaba un gran bostezo —Pero los acompañare.

—¡Sí, vámonos!— gritaron todos los demás; mientras lo arrastraban fuera del aula, a un lugar desconocido por los demás compañeros.

P.O.V. Sasuke

¡Maldito viejo! ¿Cómo se le pudo siquiera ocurrir no darnos clase hoy? Por culpa de él, me voy a retrasar en mis estudios y además me toco aguantarme a estas niñas que no se han ido por la única razón de fastidiarme ¡¿Qué tengo que me miran así?! ¿Es que acaso no hay un maldito payaso que las distraiga de mi rostro así sea por una milésima de segundo? ¡Lo suficiente para poder respirar! Ya me canse…

¡Me largo!

Y mala suerte para ese viejo si llega… porque bastante lo he esperado y ya estoy asfixiado con estas niñas. Le he preguntado a aniki que es lo que les pasa ¡¿Qué tiene la población femenina en mi contra?! Pero él solo se burla de mí y me dice que luego me dirá… para mí que algo se trae…

Me levanto sorpresivamente, asustando hasta a las que no han despegado los ojos de mí y camino con seguridad hasta la puerta del aula; pero cuando paso por uno de los asientos que quedan cerca de la puerta…

¡PUM!

¡¿Es que acaso no escogió otro momento para levantarse?! Cuando iba pasando por el asiento de esa niña, que no sé cómo se llama; va y se levanta precipitadamente. Es que hasta pensé que se aventaba sobre mí. Y para el colmo, me golpea la cabeza con la suya.

Levanta el rostro sonrojada y balbuceando disculpas, ya que de seguro en mi cara se ve el enojo; ¡pero es que ese golpe me dolió! y a esa torpe la tendré en mi lista negra toda…

Qué lindos ojos tiene…

La verdad es que nunca me había fijado en que esta niña; repito, que no sé cómo se llama; tuviera unos ojos tan hermosos… hasta parecen dos jades. Mi mirada por lo visto la perturba, hasta tal punto que sale como alma que lleva el diablo del salón.

Me quedo mirando el lugar por donde salió precipitadamente y luego dirijo mis ojos hacia su pupitre. Por lo visto estaba tan concentrada en huir de mí que olvido todas sus cosas. Las tomo sin pensarlo dos veces y camino directo a la salida… lo que menos quiero es ver el rostro de las niñas que me miraban antes; ya que siento un aura oscura por todo el lugar, y seguro viene de ellas.

FIN P.O.V. Sasuke

* * *

Eran ya las 5:00 pm, y una niña con un peculiar cabello rosa corría precipitadamente por la calles de la villa… y parecía muy preocupada

P.O.V. Sakura

¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! Además que me comporte patéticamente frente a Sasuke-kun hoy… se me olvidan mis libros. Es que acaso no pude haber recordado que ¡mañana tenemos evaluación!

—**¡Es favorable saber que nos memorizamos los cuadernos!**

¡Sí! Por lo menos no perderé la prueba de mañana… aunque siento que estoy olvidando algo… algo importante.

—**Pues entonces miremos la agenda… hay escribimos las cosas importantes, cosas como ¡Sasuke-kun!**

Si… la agenda… ¡la agenda! Eso estaba en mí… bolso.

No puedo evitar perturbarme, mis más profundos secretos, insultos a las personas que detesto ¡incluyendo maestros! Si eso cae en manos equivocadas, voy a estar más abajo en la escala social… además de los problemas venideros… y eso quiere decir…

—**¡Iríamos junto a Naruto! **

¡No puede ser! mi vida no puede ser más triste; soy una niña que carga la nube negra de la mala suerte, junto con el gato negro y la sal.

Por fin veo la entrada de la academia, no lo pienso dos veces y me precipito a ingresar. Corro como nunca hasta mi aula y llego en menos del tiempo normal hasta mi asiento. Veo, rebusco, miro, toco… ¡si tuviera el maldito byakugan lo usaría! Pero no… no encuentro nada, absolutamente nada. Ya me imagino a Tania junto a sus secuaces, esculcando mis cosas y riéndose de mis sentimientos y pensamientos.

¡El maestro Yamato me va a expulsar, seguramente!

—**¡Nuestra vida social acaba de terminar!**

FIN P.O.V. Sakura

* * *

P.O.V. Sasuke

¡No puede ser! ¡La prueba de mañana!

Me la he pasado todo el día jugando con las shurikens y no me he percatado que ya son las 6:00 pm. Si no estudio ahora, seguro mañana voy a reprobar. Guardo todos mis juguetes y cojo de mi bolso el cuaderno correspondiente; comienzo a buscar el tema… pero…

¡No lo tengo!

Ahora estoy desesperado buscando en cada uno de los rincones de mis apuntes; pero definitivamente ¡olvide escribirlo! Olvide escribir el tema más importante por confiar en mí sinvergüenza memoria. La cual, ahora me dice que está totalmente en blanco.

¡Definitivamente repruebo el examen! Y si repruebo el examen bajaran mis calificaciones perfectas y si eso pasa… ¡padre me deshereda! No puedo darme el lujo de reprobar ¡no señor! Aniki nunca reprobó nada y… ¡yo no seré la gran y nefasta excepción!

No me había dado cuenta; pero estaba sentado en mi cama cogiéndome la cabeza con ambas manos y ya creo adivinar la expresión de mi rostro. Estoy más que asustado, imaginándome el rostro de mi padre regañándome y de mi hermano haciendo un "no" con la cabeza.

¡Yo soy perfecto! Y reprobar no está entre mis planes de vida ¡eso quedara para siempre en mi hoja de vida! Me haría pasar vergüenza y tendría que entablar amistad con…

¡Con Naruto!

Eso sí que no… estoy seguro que hasta haya no llego. Tengo que hacer algo, yo no reprobare NUNCA…

Doy un vistazo esperanzado por la habitación y… en el extremo izquierdo veo un bolso color lila… ¿de quién es ese bolso? ¡Yo no usare nada lila!

¡¡Si mi padre quiere burlarse de mí, no se le permitiré!!

Camino decidido hasta el bolso y recuerdo… ese bolso NO es mío, y mucho menos un regalo para mí. Teniendo en cuenta que padre, pocas veces me obsequia algo. Esto es de la niña torpe. ¡Es cierto! me lo traje para devolvérselo mañana y poder entablar comunicación… lo de entablar comunicación NO; pero si se lo devolveré mañana.

Lo tomo y se me ocurre la más brillante idea que jamás había pasado por mi mente; ella debió tomar apuntes, así que… ¡No reprobare!

Camino con el bolso lila hasta la cama; me siento de lleno en ella y vacio toda la maleta sobre mi colchón. Al hacerlo comencé a revisar cuaderno por cuaderno hasta que encontré lo que necesitaba. Y justo como lo había previsto allí estaba el tema de evaluación; estoy seguro que mis ojos debieron brillar como nunca. Definitivamente soy la persona más afortunada del mundo; la luz del sol está sobre mí todo el tiempo y Kami-sama nunca me desampara.

Comienzo a guardar cada uno de los cuadernos dentro de la maleta y me bajo de la cama; ya madre esta gritando para que vaya a comer y lo mejor para mi salud mental, es bajar y obedecer sus órdenes.

Él lo sabía, leer las cosas ajenas era un delito y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Hay cosas que difícilmente salen de nuestros pensamientos; pero él no pensó en ello cuando se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de obedecer a su hermano. Todo por ser un buen ninja.


	2. Mujeres problematicas Mi aniki ParteI

**Ohayo!**

**Ya que me he tardado tanto, he optado por incluir dos capítulos en uno solo; para disculparme por mi tardanza ^o^ Muchas gracias a todos Uds. Por cada uno de los reviews y espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones n.n**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de el Sr. Masashi Kishimoto ^o^**

**Sin más, aquí está el capi! Disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo II**

**¡Mujeres, problemáticas! ~~ ¡Mi aniki! (Parte I)**

Las mujeres son tan raras. Nunca se sabe como vayan a tomar los asuntos; y mi madre es un fiel ejemplo de mi teoría. Hay ocasiones en que es la mujer más tierna del mundo, comprensiva, amorosa, cariñosa, amable, sabia, etc. Y hay otras en que esta como una fiera… ¡hasta padre la evita esos días! Y qué decir de aniki… él también se larga. Y quien queda. El estúpido, manipulable y inofensivo infante; del cual, cualquiera de esta casa puede disponer como se le dé la gana.

Mientras pienso todas estas cosas; bajo por las escaleras y llego al comedor. Como lo supuse, yo soy el primero en llegar y lo más seguro… el que tiene que aguantarse el trauma de mi mamá. Hoy está en sus días de "traumatismo femenino" como lo he nombrado.

—¿¡Es que acaso no me habías escuchado, Sasuke!

¿Eso fue una pregunta o una afirmación? La verdad es que es imposible saberlo. Y por mi bienestar psicológico es mejor que no diga nada. Aunque he concluido que eso las enfurece muchísimo más.

—¡Claro! Lo mejor es no ponerle atención a esa mujer que no tiene ninguna autoridad en esta casa… pues déjame informarte que a mí me obedeces ¡oíste!

—Si… Oka-san—expreso con suavidad y bajo el rostro con sumisión. ¡Ya está! Ahora se sentirá mal por haberme gritado y vendrá a abrazarme; mientras me da un beso en la mejilla…

¡Y lo hizo!

Mi investigación sobre la mente de mi madre; me ha llegado a mostrar que la mujer es muy sensible. Y si le responden con suavidad y sumisión; ellas responderán de la misma forma. ¡Y hasta con más naturalidad!

—Perdóname Sasuke-chan… pero estoy de mal humor—dijo oka-san mientras despegaba sus labios de mi mejilla y me acariciaba el cabello —Cada día te pones más guapo Sasuke-chan…

¡¿Por qué madre siempre tiene que estar diciendo, cosas como esas?

Sabe que me avergüenza y más lo hace. Ahora estoy patéticamente sonrojado y con la vista hacia otro lugar; no quiero que oka-san se dé cuenta de mi estúpida reacción.

—Sasuke-chan, vas a ser un chico muy tímido con las niñas—dijo mi mamá mientras se separaba un tanto de mí y trataba de verme el rostro—Mira nomas lo ruborizado que estas con un simple comentario.

—No es cierto…

—¿Quieres que te traiga un espejo para que veas y compruebes tu carmesí rostro?

—Tengo hambre…

Lo mejor en situaciones incomodas y insoportables para mí, es cambiar el tema de conversación. Por lo menos mi rostro ya ha bajado de color; y mi madre al ver que no podría seguir molestándome, se levanto de mi lado y fue a la cocina a servirme mi cena. Para poder irme directamente a estudiar para el examen de mañana.

La cena pasa sin más contratiempos; ya que mi padre y mi hermano, al ver que la mujer ofendida (que en este caso es mi madre) ya se había desquitado y desahogado con el infante estúpido de la mansión; se dirigieron a la mesa y cenaron junto conmigo. Yo termine primero y me despedí de todos como era de costumbre; tengo que apresurarme para poder estudiar lo suficiente.

Llego a mi habitación y tomo casi instintivamente el cuaderno color verde de la niña de mi curso. Me acuesto boca abajo sobre la cama, teniendo el cuaderno abierto frente a mi vista y sosteniendo mi cabeza con mis manos; mientras mis piernas se mueven consecutivamente en un vaivén infantil; y sin más interrupciones, estudio todo el tema destinado a la prueba del día de mañana.

Quince minutos… treinta minutos… cuarenta y cinco minutos… sesenta minutos, una hora. Toda una hora estudiando cada uno de los temas a evaluar. Y por fin cuando veo por finalizado mi "repaso" me levanto de la cama comenzando a estirarme. Mi cuerpo se encontraba entumecido por permanecer en una misma posición por tanto tiempo. Pero así suene extraño; puedo mantenerme inmóvil en cualquier situación, creo que es una habilidad.

Cuando me levanto de la cama veo algo que desencaja en la misma. Hay un color rosa chillón con adornos en color verde, que resalta significativamente en mi sobrecama azul oscuro.

Me acerco lentamente al objeto extraño y raramente llamativo a mis ojos. No sin antes, dejar el cuaderno verde, en la maleta lila de la niña despistada; cuando guarde el cuaderno cerré la maleta con habilidad y con mis pies la empujé debajo de mi cama; no podía permitir que alguien viera "eso" en mi habitación.

Rápidamente me aventure sobre mi cama y mire más de cerca el objeto que había llamado mi atención minutos atrás. Se trataba de una agenda. Una agenda que definitivamente, por el color que poseía, no "podía" ser mía.

—Ohayo Sasuke-chan—saludó una voz muy familiar para mi, desde la puerta. Con una gran sonrisa voltee mi rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido; y como era de esperarse, tratándose de esa persona, mis ojos brillaron de felicidad.

—¡Aniki! —grite segundos antes de bajarme de mi cama y correr hasta la entrada de mi habitación para recibir a la persona que más admiro en este mundo.

—Sasuke, no tenías porque venir a recibirme…—dijo con su tono de voz normal; mientras se ponía a mi altura y recargaba su mano derecha en mi cabeza, como si se tratara de una caricia (según él). No pude evitar ruborizarme, eso ya era común en mí cuando él tenía ese tipo de atenciones conmigo. Baje la mirada sin ocultarla; y puse mis manos sujetadas atrás de mi.

No he podido solucionar mi estúpido problema con la vergüenza. Porque todo lo que me dicen en forma de halago o simplemente, cuando alguien que _aprecio_ me habla de forma cariñosa… siempre que esas cosas pasan, me sonrojo como un tonto. Me enfurece que eso me pase, ya que todos se dan cuenta que estoy avergonzado… yo quiero ser como aniki, él nunca pasa por situaciones molestas por esas razones tan patéticas.

—No te preocupes aniki, no importa—digo un poco más en sí. Mientras conduzco a mi hermano dentro de mi habitación; y él, ni corto ni perezoso, se adelanto para sentarse cómodamente sobre la cama.

—Hace tiempo que no jugamos juntos, Sasuke-chan—comentó mi hermano con una sonrisa común en su rostro; mientras miraba como mi expresión se volvía, cada vez más interesada en la conversación.

—¿quieres jugar conmigo, aniki?—expuse entusiasmado por la proposición; en tanto me acercaba a él y recostaba mis manos sobre sus piernas, para poder inclinarme mientras saltaba en mi lugar.

—Claro que si Sasuke-chan… mañana tengo tiempo libre desde las 4 de la tarde, y he pensado pasar ese tiempo jugando contigo—dijo mi aniki con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y se sujetaba con sus manos. Pero cuando su mano derecha percibió el toque del "objeto extraño", se giro de inmediato y tomo entre sus manos la agenda color rosado que estaba sobre mi cama. Mi rostro de felicidad se descompuso en el momento en que vi que sujetaba la agenda de esa niña en sus manos; para luego examinarla y mirarme con desconcierto.

—A… aniki…

—¡¿te gusta el rosado?

Parecía asustado y sorprendido, por el simple hecho de que me gustara, justamente el color de ese tono. Yo igualmente lo mire sorprendido y con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía que excusa dar en esta situación, ¿Por qué tuvo que entrar precisamente ahora?

—Sasuke… ¿te gustan los peluches, joyas, muñecas y demás cosas de niña?—preguntó apresuradamente mi hermano en tanto me sujetaba de los hombros y me zarandeaba levemente al ver que no respondía.

—¡Sasuke respóndeme lo que te digo!—dijo un poco mas exaltado consiguiendo que parara mi razonamiento mental y cayera "abruptamente" a la realidad.

—No me gustan esas cosas, ¡son para niñas!—respondí zafándome del agarre de mi aniki y dando un paso atrás, con la cara un poco salida de sitio por el enfado. No me gustaba que pensaran que me parecían "lindas" las cosas de niñas; soy un niño y no tienen por qué dudar al respecto, solo por una agenda de color… rosado.

—¿¡Estas tomando las cosas que no son tuyas! —resolvió mi aniki al instante y mirándome con enfado.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo nunca le he robado nada a nadie!

—Baja la voz… ahora—dijo mi aniki con un tono bajo y tranquilo. Por lo visto ya se ha tranquilizado; ¡pero yo no!

—¡Primero piensas que soy como una niña y luego me dices que soy un ladrón!… ¡y quieres que baje la voz!— exploto con ira y casi un poco de tristeza. No entiendo porque siempre lo malo, tiene que estar en mí.

Es cierto, no soy tan bueno como mi hermano, ni tan brillante tampoco. Pero tengo talentos, no los he descubierto; pero todo el mundo tiene algo que lo hace único; y me atrevería a decir que hasta Naruto debe tener un don; de pronto sea un excelente bufón, uno nunca sabe. Pero no hay derecho a que en esta casa todos me pasen por alto y no me pongan la más mínima atención; claro, excluyendo a oka-san que siempre pasa tiempo conmigo.

Y ahora mi aniki, me considera dos cosas que no me gustan; las niñas y las personas que roban. Me siento ofendido y se lo tengo que hacer saber. Por eso me volteo dándole la espalda y permanezco con la cabeza gacha; no quiero que mire mi rostro, esta deformado por la rabia y mucho más por la tristeza. Y la debilidad no hace parte de la personalidad que quiero tener.

—Sasuke-chan… no te enfades.

—No estoy enfadado.

—Entonces…

—Un gran ninja como tú, no debería perder su tiempo con un ladrón afeminado—le digo con ira y camino hacia la puerta para irme de ahí. No me gusta que me confundan y mi hermano ha sobrepasado la raya. Es cierto que a él lo admiro mucho y le podría perdonar cualquier cosa, pero no esto.

**Me hacen muy feliz sus review! No olviden comentar!**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Mi Aniki Parte II

**Ohayou!**

**Lamento mucho no haber publicado antes Lool, es que de verdad había olvidado esta historia; sin embargo, ya he vuelto. Espero que os guste este nuevo capi, y por la tardanza, publicare dos capítulos seguidos n.n**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Capítulo III**

**¡Mi aniki!**

**(II parte)**

En un solo segundo la puerta se cierra rápidamente y una mano me detiene, apoyándose sobre mi pecho. Un gesto de desconcierto se dibuja en mi rostro. Mi hermano es definitivamente MUY rápido.

—Sasuke… no te pongas así, ¿quieres? —dijo mi aniki tranquilamente. En su rostro no se veía una pizca de sorpresa y mucho menos de arrepentimiento; por lo que me quede ahí parado, esperando a que me dijera algo más —De todas formas, es tú habitación, no tienes por qué irte de aquí…—explicó pausadamente; pero esta vez sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa y sus ojos trataban de indagar en mí. Aun así, me quede imperturbable frente a él. Aún no ha dicho lo que quiero escuchar —¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?—preguntó; como si pudiera leer mi mente.

—Sabes lo que quiero escuchar… no hagas preguntas tontas, aniki —expresé. No puedo evitar tenerle un poco de admiración; así este enfadado. Sin embargo, intente lo máximo posible, mantener mi rostro imperturbable. Y lo logre.

—Sasuke… Lo siento—adivinó mi hermano; mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia y miraba con agrado como mi gesto cambiaba por uno más alegre y satisfecho —Tan sólo estaba bromeando un poco contigo, no hablaba enserio; pero…—continuó, cosa que no fue de mi agrado—Dime de sonde sacaste "eso" —finalizó. Quede en blanco; ¿Qué debó decirle ahora? No puedo mentirle a aniki. Y no lo hare. Confió ciegamente en él, y ya que se ha disculpado…

—Una niña de mi curso dejo olvidadas sus cosas en el aula… Y yo, las traje a casa para devolvérselas mañana—expliqué. Mi hermano asintió a mi razón y me miro pensativo como si esperase a que continuara.

— ¿y por qué lo hiciste si no tienes ningún compromiso para hacerlo? —preguntó. Y el maldito problema es que ni yo sé por qué razón lo hice. Pero si hay un talento que he descubierto en mi persona; es el saber armar rompecabezas.

—Es que cuando ella los olvido… otras niñas que estaban cerca, tenían la intención de dañar sus cosas… así que, como yo podía evitarlo, tome las cosas antes que ellas las cogieran y las traje a casa— al finalizar mi cuento, sonreí satisfecho. De verdad que se armar rompecabezas en momentos tensos; ya que esta es la forma más "adecuada" que he encontrado para describir que soy un gran mentiroso. Mi aniki sonrió conmigo y se enderezo; para luego caminar hasta la cama nuevamente y sentarse sobre ella, no sin antes tomar la agenda rosa entre sus manos. Estando allí, comenzó a detallar la agenda y de un momento a otro abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a leer las páginas finales de la agenda.

—¡Aniki, eso no es tuyo! —Grito y corro hasta él. Me paro frente a mi hermano y lo veo sonreír con picardía, ¿que se trae? Para luego dirigirme una mirada extraña sin dejar de sonreír. Me obedeció y cerró abruptamente la agenda, para después, comenzar a negar con la cabeza. Me sorprendí e imperceptiblemente levante una ceja consternado por su reciente actitud.

—Sasuke-chan… tienes mucho que aprender—me dijo mirándome fijamente sin dejar de sonreír. De verdad que algo raro se trae; pero lo único que pasa por mi mente en ese momento es:

¡Aniki me quiere enseñar algo!

—¿Por qué aniki? —pregunte. Con la única intención de incitarlo a continuar. Seguro me daría un concejo personal.

—¿Sabes lo que un ninja experimentado haría con esta agenda? —preguntó levantando una ceja y esperando mi respuesta.

—¿Quedársela…?—respondí, dudoso.

—¡Claro que no, Sasuke! —Me reprendió con el ceño fruncido; mientras yo sólo me limite a encogerme de hombros avergonzado, por responder de forma equivocada su pregunta —Lo que haría un buen ninja, seria investigar…—me confesó. Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y le mire confundido.

Si esa era información personal; seria de muy mal gusto que yo la leyera sin permiso. ¿Por qué aniki me dice entonces, que debo expiar las cosas de los demás? ¿No es eso un delito?

—Pero aniki… expiar las cosas de los demás es de mala educación y además un delito—explico a mi hermano. Que al escuchar mis palabras ríe por lo bajo. Personalmente no le encuentro ninguna falta a mi explicación; como para que mi hermano se burle de mis palabras.

—No te ofendas, Sasuke—se anticipa mi hermano al verme con el ceño fruncido de nuevo. ¿Por qué justo hoy, todo el mundo me puso de los nervios? —Un ninja perfecto, tiene que conocer a las personas que le rodean y más a las que ve diariamente—explica mi aniki; mientras levanta la agenda rosa de la niña y la señala con la otra mano —No todos los Shinobis tenemos la gran oportunidad de tener algo tan personal de alguien y poder conocerlo a fondo… —continuó mi aniki sonriéndome repentinamente; en tanto me extendía la agenda que tenía en sus manos —Eres afortunado por el simple hecho de que se te presenten situaciones como estas Sasuke-chan… —dijo sin dejar de sonreír y estudiando la expresión de mi rostro con detenimiento ¿Por qué esta tan empeñado en que lea esa agenda? ¡Si él tan sólo ojeo un poco del final!

—Hai… aniki—correspondo sosteniendo entre mis manos la agenda rosa de la niña de ojos… hermosos.

¡Ni siquiera tengo pensamientos coherentes!

—Sé un buen ninja Sasuke… conoce a las personas que te rodean, examínalas, evalúalas, indaga en ellas… y veras como mejoraras como ninja en crecimiento… no estés tan apartado de los demás, siempre es bueno saber sobre ellos —continuó con su extensa explicación. —La observación y suspicacia son dos habilidades que definen a un Shinobi— con estas simples palabras lo consiguió. Logro convencerme completamente, de que lo que mi aniki quiere que haga, es lo correcto. Y como respuesta a ello, le sonrió ampliamente, agradecido y afianzo más mi agarre de la agenda.

—Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-chan…— se despidió poniéndome la mano en la cabeza y acariciándome levemente; para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta para salir por ella; no sin antes decir: "_No olvides ser un buen ninja… Sasuke-chan" _

Me quede parado frente a la cama, con la agenda en mis manos y mirando como un imbécil la puerta donde segundos antes había salido mi hermano. Y entonces me decidí a hacerle caso a mi aniki. ¡Leeré esta agenda y seré un buen ninja como aniki!

¡Conocerás a los que te rodean, Sasuke y comenzaras por ella!

**Jajaja no se me ocurrió algo mejor para que Sasuke leyera la dichosa agenda XD y siéndonos sinceros una palabra de Itachi haría que Sasuke se lanzara de un acantilado si esto se lo recomienda él XD bueno espero sus comentarios al respecto **

**Sayonara!**


	4. ¡La curiosidad mato al gato!

**Lo prometido es deuda xD**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo IV**

**¡La curiosidad mato al gato!**

Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, me acosté en mi cama. Algo interesante debe de tener esta niña rara. Puse la agenda sobre la cama y me senté frente a ella. Mis ojos volaron directamente al objeto que estaba frente a mi… entonces abrí la agenda en la mitad y allí habían un montón de letras, escritas con una hermosa caligrafía. Lo único malo, que yo personalmente, le veo a esto de ser un buen ninja es…

¡Tengo que leer todo esto!

A decir verdad lo único que me interesa es lo que tenga que ver conmigo y creo que de eso, no hay aquí. Sonreí con malicia por haber conseguido mi objetivo. Le diría a aniki que lo único que decía eran cosas tontas de niñas y que no es relevante que le comente nada en particular.

¡Sí, eso hare!

Eres un niño inteligente, Sasuke… y entonces pase las paginas rápidamente hasta que ya iba a terminar las hojas escritas cuando…

_Sasuke-kun…._

Había una hoja en la que ojee y allí estaba escrito MI nombre. ¿Qué pensara de mí? Y la curiosidad volvió a hacer presencia en el lugar. Retrocedí hasta donde había "visto" mi nombre; y allí estaba. Entonces decidí investigar desde antes; por lo que retrocedí unas cuantas páginas atrás, a ver que decía de su vida. Así que, cuidadosamente, volví a leer lo que decía en voz mediamente alta.

**~2 de febrero del 2009. *Ingreso a la academia ninja***

Cuando ingrese a mi salón de clase sentí mucho miedo… sin ser estudiante de academia todos me molestaban y ahora que estaré entre muchos niños bromistas, seguro seré la presa fácil del día. Llegue hasta el aula y me senté en la parte trasera del salón; donde nadie tendría porque mirarme. Poco a poco iban entrando alumnos a la clase; mientras que yo me limitaba a mirar sus rostros en busca de algún conocido. Y allí fue donde lo vi a "él". Sentí que me ruborizaba al instante con solo mirarle. Sus ojos eran negros y parecían levemente entusiasmados y a la vez misteriosos; su cabello al igual que sus ojos eran de un color oscuro, pero brillante…

¡Ah! Que estupideces de niñas… ya sabía yo que vendría algo como esto; pero ¿Quién será? Si le doy un dato como este a aniki, seguro le agradara. Y me felicitara…

Era lindo, parecía irreal; me gustó mucho mirarlo. Porque sé que no puedo pasar de allí. No me gustaría molestarlo con mi patosa presencia. Se percató de mi mirada y me miro con sus grandes y oscuros ojos; por lo que, rápidamente, me metí debajo de mi asiento… espero que no me haya pillado mirándole fijamente… me daría mucha vergüenza si es así. Al rato volví a subir y mirar; vi que se sentó en las sillas del medio del bloque opuesto al mío. Y pude darme cuenta de un detalle… el símbolo del clan Uchiha estaba en su espalda, eso quiere decir…

Definitivamente, no se lo contare a aniki. Me parece extraño no haberme dado cuenta de que ella se había fijado en mí; pero está bien. Ella no es nada molesta. Sonreí ante mi fallido intento de excusarle. Mientras no me afecte a mí, todo está perfectamente bien; a decir verdad, ¡me da igual! Estaba seguro que mis curiosos ojos habían visto mi nombre en algún lugar, y no me había equivocado; seguro más adelante me menciona. ¿Qué dirá de mí?

¡Esto es patético! A mí no tiene por qué interesarme que piense ella de mí en su estúpido diario; como dije antes, esto no me está afectando en lo más mínimo. Y como no me afecta en lo más mínimo, no hay ningún inconveniente con que continúe con mi lectura ¿cierto?

**~5 de febrero del 2009**

El día paso sin ninguna novedad, pude darme cuenta que "él" sobresalía entre los demás; espero llegar a conocerle mucho mejor, quizás hacerme su amiga, eso estaría muy bien… pero sé perfectamente que yo no soy buena para tener amigos y mucho menos de su nivel, ¡es un Uchiha!

¡Ah! ¡Vamos, ni que fuera una especie en vía de extinción! Habla de mí como si hablase de un dios o algo parecido; estoy seguro que esto es por la intimidante reputación que ha ganado mi familia durante años. Pero yo no soy malo, si me hubiese hablado yo no le hubiera negado la palabra… ¿O sí?

…

¡Soy raro e intimidante como mi padre!

No, yo no soy así; ella es quien exagera todo. Tengo amigos y…

¿Tengo amigos?

No, no tengo amigos. Soy raro. Casi nadie me habla, todo el mundo me mira a cierta distancia y susurran cosas de mí; pero nadie habla conmigo directamente. Me tienen como si fuera el ogro del grupo. A decir verdad, no soy un ogro en todos los sentidos… yo soy guapo y tengo presencia, ¿cierto? Lo único que está mal en mí, es la pésima capacidad que tengo para entablar una amistad; mejor dicho, para hablar con alguien…

Pero a ella le agrado.

Si le llegase a hablar a ella, me escucharía y seria ella quien tratase de ser agradable conmigo; sería buena idea comenzar a tener vida social ¿cierto? No quiero que se sientan intimidados por mí y me tengan como el raro e intimidante ogro del grupo; a quien nadie le dirige la palabra…

¡Y es que hasta las niñas solo me miran!

Tengo que comenzar a cambiar mi reputación. Y es que hasta el dobe de Naruto tiene amigos, dos o tres; pero los tiene. En cambio yo en la academia soy un fantasma. Tengo que saber si ella llegase a hablar conmigo, si es así, me aventurare y tendré _una _amiga.

Continúe leyendo y me encontré con un párrafo entero dedicado a _mí._ Esta niña de verdad que me _"admiraba" bastante…_

**~2 de febrero del 2010 *Sasuke Uchiha***

Por Kami-sama, en mi propia aula tengo al niño más perfecto que jamás conoceré en mi vida; él es tan inteligente, tan habilidoso, pero a la vez tan inalcanzable… yo nunca seré siquiera su amiga, Sasuke no le habla a nadie y cuando digo a nadie es a NADIE. Es totalmente apartado del mundo que lo rodea; me he parado a su lado, me he sentado a su lado… y para él soy invisible, totalmente invisible. Me estoy comenzando a sentir llena de tristeza por su comportamiento, nunca seré su amiga; pero aun así, no me avergüenza aceptar que, a mi él, me gusta mucho… Sasuke Uchiha me gusta mucho. Todo de él me gusta; pero sin lugar a dudas, lo más hermoso de él son sus ojos… aunque no hable nada, con sus ojos dice más que nadie.

Esto es verdaderamente vergonzoso para mí; pero aun así, me siento levemente orgulloso. Es bueno darme cuenta que si le hablase, ella me respondería con una sonrisa y palabras amistosas.

¡Tendré mi primera amiga!

Y el que yo le guste, debe tener sus ventajas en la situación. No tendré que hacer nada para agradarle, ¡ya le agrado! Pero aun así, seré amable; no quiero que _la_ _niña de ojos hermosos,_ no quiera ser mi amiga.

Sentí que mi rostro ardió más de lo que ya lo hacía. Debo estar rojo como un tomate; aun así, me he sentido avergonzado todo el tiempo. Y más cuando pienso estupideces como: "la niña de los ojos hermosos". A decir verdad… ¿Cómo se llama mi futura amiga?

Me dirigí rápidamente a la portada de la agenda y leí el nombre allí escrito…

—Sakura Haruno…—dije en voz baja. Ese era su nombre, como el de la hermosa flor rosada; ahora que recuerdo, su cabello era de ese peculiar tono. Me parece cada vez, más rara.

**Aquí comienza todo, espero haber sido coherente x'DDDD. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones ^-^**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
